The present invention relates to a remote car alarm protective device and more particularly pertains to protecting a remote car alarm from being damaged and accidently disarming a car alarm.
Most vehicles today, especially newer vehicles, are equipped with an alarm system to prevent the theft of the vehicle or the prevent a thief from breaking into the vehicle to steal valuables from inside of the vehicle. Most of the alarm systems are provided with a remote transmitter that allows the vehicle owner to activate or deactivate the alarm from a relatively short distance away from the car. Most of these remote transmitters are small enough to be carried in the vehicle owner's pocket, possibly attached to their key chain. The remote transmitters are generally constructed of with a plastic housing that easily susceptible to being damaged. The problem associated with carrying the remote transmitter in the pocket and attached to the key chain is that people tend to drop their key chain by accident or throw the key chain onto a stationary storage area. These actions will often result in the remote transmitter becoming damaged, particularly the breaking of the plastic housing damaging the critical components that remotely operate the car alarm.
The present invention attempts to solve these problems by providing a device that will protect the remote transmitter while at the same time allow easy access to the function buttons that serve to activate and deactivate the vehicles alarm system.
The use of covers for portable electronic devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, covers for portable electronic devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing protection are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,691 to White discloses a ridged protective casing for a remote control transmitter with a clear plastic cover. U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,204 to Naylor discloses a protective cover for a transmitter with means to cover the control buttons.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a remote car alarm protective device for protecting a remote car alarm from being damaged and accidently disarming a car alarm.
In this respect, the remote car alarm protective device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a remote car alarm from being damaged and accidently disarming a car alarm.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved remote car alarm protective device which can be used for protecting a remote car alarm from being damaged and accidently disarming a car alarm. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.